courtus_nocturnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Crownhold NPCs (2)
Medrash - Silver dragonborn sorcerer, aided Courtus Nocturnum in goblin battle Grub-Nuc - Half-orc barbarian, aided Courtus Nocturnum in goblin battle Japedoh '- Innkeeper at The Chunky Bunny '''Senara '- Diamond Pearl Tavern bard who played a harp 'Caja Penberthy '- (Wealthy Noble) ' Proscen Curnow' - of the Curnow family (Wealthy Noble)' '''Meraud Cornow and Goron Cornow '-''' wealthy nobles in Crownhold (Wealthy Nobles) '''Carn Steamanvil - Blacksmith in Crownhold Corin Thesila - Cartographer Melanie - of Melanie's Magnificent Marvels. High end tailor who made a dress for Holly (for Arcwynn) Bart - Itchy Duck tavernkeeper Magatha Steamanvil - Married to Carn Steamanvil. Took care of "Baby Fireforge" for a short time. Sven Helseth - Captain of the Guard of Crownhold Cassidy - Blind, previously homeless woman, now dating Sven Helseth Jynx Kerrhylon - Magic shop owner in Crownhold Costentyn - Owner/bartender of Mercenary's Guild Devraeg Rubyblade - Dwarven bard at Lazy Snapdragon Gerant - Slums dealer, sold Triggs his disguise kit Cellica Ernelis - Priestess of Ioun, partner of The Temple of the Three; writes erotic novels Council of Crownhold "Omnis" Dirune Ashan - Silver haired man on left (Archwizard?) "Matriach" Delise Stormhammer - (Matriarch being her title) of Bahamut - dwarven lady in platinum armor, with mithral "Princess" Kitra Woodlund - Lady with green woven-silk dress "Master" Dhulim Barrelbender - Dwarf bald with long brown beard with golden rings on it. Narrow eyes looks like some average guy 40 years old smiling. (Merchant leader?) "Steward" Owen Tristram - Elected man of the people. Tan skinned man Tower Staff Arthur Mournhell - Unskilled Servant 1; Age: 16, Hotness: 11; Plain, but missing fingers. Clumsy. cropped haircut , green eyes, athletic build. Geoffrey Writingham - Unskilled Servant 2 , has a tattoo on his hand, of freedom, and on his biceps a morningstar. a very weird beard, 8 hotness , and used to work at the Nimble Angel brothel. Likes to serve you his best ability. Jacquelyn Redstream - Unskilled Servant 3 has one ear cut off , lived on the streeets , age 14. was attacked and defended herself before. was a juggler before, arcwynn gave her a bar of soap. Imrodel Cromelon - Unskilled Servant 4 half elf 15 hotness female, shory curly dyed hair shaven on one side smooth silver skin, piercing in left ear. she is 38 , but looks like she is in her 20's . looking for her father, (human) , mother is an elf. came from the honey reach area . Rulf McKinnon - Head Butler, 62 year old half elf has worked in several houses as a butler, and now looking to be a head butler. has worked at the house of the penberthy's in CH. likes marken.. Mary Keenseeker - (formerly) Apprentice Wizard Syrreth - Guard Captain, Copper skinned, scars, very tall (6' 6"). Smokes a pipe, relaxed. Retired 25 years working in CH army. Led 25 men for years. 15 yrs of direct training (can train stableboy). Hotness - 7. Anaoc Dorwick - Guard-in-training, former stableboy of The Chunky Bunny Anelyen Maltanthir - Guard 1 - Female half elf, 23 years old. Talks in whispers due to a wolf attack that tore out her vocal chords and has a big scar on the neck. Work history: odd jobs for mercenaries. Janshai Serpentwind - Guard 2 - Work history: odd jobs, personal security doing it for 15 years. Gestures with hands alot "likes to talk with hands". Has a semi-serious girlfriend. Dora Burrow - Guard 3 - female half ling. Hit Baern with an arrow. Has high dex from Holly's perspective. Thinks the tower is lavish and feels out of place. Grew up in high shire, over in Eridon. Says she is a "hard worker" as town guard for high shire. Left because didn't agree with Eridon, and escaped via mathava to get away from the war. She commented that she has "Worked with wood" a bit lewdly :P (to which Tick enjoys this thought). Family: Left SoB husband in highshire. Mary Bladewalker - Guard 4 - human woman. Appearance: shaved head, brown eyes pale skin. 12 hotness. Nose rings. Personal security in CH for past, 20 years military before that. Family: none Fira Cornwallis - Guard 5 - older female human. Appeared to have the highest overall stats, from Holly's perspective. Past: no crimes as an adult, some things as teenager. Headhunter (tracked those that ran away). Appearance: Missing left ear, very dark black skin, red eyes. 7 hotness. Family: "Solo kind of person, people are too needy". Lidia Brackle Drachen - Bartender; Sylphanis' wife; Age: 32, Hotness: 14, Appearance: (akin to Laura Bailey), brown straight hair past shoulders; Worked at Diamond Pearl Tavern for 12 years, was married to the chef there (short brown hair, blue eyes), doubled as a maid, knows how to make any drink, makes a very strong Grief Island Iced Tea. Finethil Yraudhen - Cook; Wood elf; Age: 111, Hotness: 11, Appearance: long, wavy, black hair, green eyes, silvery skin, fairly muscular and tall, bunch of piercings in right ear; Worked about 65 years in restaurants of various types of cuisine, mostly at recently The Strawberry Crepe House with a racist boss. Family: Wife and kid. Zaghain Noblebringer - Blacksmith; Mountain dwarf; Age: About half Baern's age Dwali Blackbender - Rogue Millicent Laskos - Head Maid Letholdus Glorybluff - Alchemist Ervina Gerubb - Head maid's wife